User talk:Majormojo500
Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello and thank you for your edits. I am an admin on this site and would like to tell you you have been promoted to Creepy Rank 2. Everyone gets ranked. The more edits, the merrier. I will message you when you reach rank 3. Sex and death. Two things that come only once in a life. But at least after death your're not nauseous (talk) 6:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Creepy rank 2! woot noob achievment! I feel like I'm apart of this!!! XD lol ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᴮᵘᵐᵖ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʳᵏ﹖ ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵏᶰᵒʷ﹖ 14:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Note The user who left you that message abour ranks is NOT an Admin. Admins will have a bold red name, and the word "ADMIN" in their user pages. That one is a fake. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) HEYOO THERE DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT nominate pastas YOU have written for PoTM. Because of this, I have removed your nomination for PoTM July 2013. You also placed your pasta (Afterglow) in the image of the month page. Please nominate pages in the page nomination page and images in the image nomination page. Thanks. Space! 04:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 09:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: We do not leave redirects on this site. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) Oh I'm sorry. :P ok... my page told me you forgot to add a redirect or something. :P have a nice day. :D ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᴮᵘᵐᵖ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʳᵏ﹖ ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵏᶰᵒʷ﹖ 01:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC)